I Won't Give Up
by Malteser24
Summary: Pj wants everything to be perfect when he proposes to Chris, but then something goes terribly wrong. Will Chris be able to save him? AU i do not own any of the characters in this story. KickTheStickz
1. Chapter 1

**New Kickthestickz! YAY! This is a bit dark, but I hope that it's still great. Reviews are appreciated so I know if you like it. Thanks and I hope you enjoy. **

**Pj's P.O.V **

"Chris. Do we need anything from the store?"

"Yeah we need milk, and bread. Are you going there?"

"Yeah, I'll be back in about half an hour okay?"

"Yep, okay. See you then. Love you"

"Bye. Love you more."

I grabbed my phone, wallet and jacket and went out the door. I walked to the store and wandered around the aisles, looking for what I needed. Then I went to the jeweller's to pick up the ring. I was going to propose to Chris. But I needed to set everything up first. I got the ring, and called Dan to see if everything else was falling into place. I wanted it to be perfect.

"Hey Dan, how are things going?"

"Hey Peej, yeah everything is fine. Apart from the fact that Carrie is freaking out with excitement."

"Well, _sorry _that I'm excited for them Daniel!"

"Okay, thanks guys, I'll see you soon."

I hung up and walked back to the house. I was nearly there, just a few blocks down, when I felt a hand cover my mouth, and something hit me hard on the back of the head. I fell into unconsciousness thinking about how excited Chris would be when I propose.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back with Chapter 2 YEAH! I hope that you, yes you whoever is reading this right now, enjoy. **

**Pj's P.O.V **

I woke up to darkness. At first I just assumed my eyes hadn't adjusted yet. I then realised that is was in a small, dark room. And I was tied up to a rickety chair with a gag around my mouth. I was all alone. What happened? Last I remember, I had gotten the ring and just hung up on Dan. Then I blacked out.

'_Okay Pj, let's think about this logically. You're gagged, blindfolded, tied to a chair in a tiny room. And you have a gigantic headache. Oh, no, no, no, no, no. I've been kidnapped. That's the only logical and reasonable explanation.'_

I somehow managed to slide the gag off of my face. It must not have been tied up properly.

"HEY! LET ME GO!"

"Oh no my dear, I'm afraid I can't do that."

"Who are you, and where am I?"

"Now, now, that's not important. I bet you're getting sleepy. Bedtime for you I think."

I felt a sharp pain in my arm, but before I could cry out in pain, I felt a calm drowsiness. I welcomed sleep; it was an escape from reality.

**Sorry it's so short; it's kind of a filler chapter, for later in the story. See you on this chapter in 2 days, and if you're currently reading Thank You, then I will see you tomorrow. BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! **

**Chris's P.O.V**

I decided to tidy up the house a bit. Pj was taking a while; he must have run into someone. I'm sure he was on his way. Maybe Phil knows where he is.

"Hey Phil."

"Oh, uh hey Chris, what's up?"

"Not much, I was just wondering if you knew where Pj was."

"No, sorry Chris I don't know. What happened?"

"Thanks, he went up to the shops, but he should have been back by now."

"I will let you know if I see or hear from him okay? I'm sure he is fine."

"Yeah, thanks Phil."

"No problem mate. See ya"

"Bye"

After an hour, I was starting to get really worried. I rang his phone multiple times, each with no answer. Nobody knew where he was. I went to the shops and looked for him, asking everyone if they knew where he was. I had given up all hope and was about to call the police when I saw a piece of paper stuck to the wall outside of the shop building.

_Chris, darling. I know you're looking for Pj, and I know where he is. He isn't hurt yet, but if you don't follow my instructions he will be. You can tell other people, and share with them what you found. But you __**cannot**__ tell the police. Down below there is a number. At 6:00 tonight, ring it, and you will find further instructions then. Pj will not get hurt, as long as both you and he do as you are told. Until then_

_Anonymous_

He's been kidnapped. Peej. Who would want to hurt him? I will find him. I don't care how long or what it takes, but I will find him. I won't give up.

**Please review if you enjoyed, or just to tell me what you think. This will hopefully be quite a long story, so if you want to know when I have uploaded a new chapter please follow. And favourite if you really like it. Thank You! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! **

**Pj's P.O.V**

Everything is really blurry, am I still in that room?

"Hello there, welcome back to the real world. I really am sorry about that, but you were asking too many questions. Think of that as a little reminder. If you keep asking too many questions, you will keep getting hurt. Now, if you and your lovely little boyfriend, Chris co-operate, then nobody will get hurt."

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM?!"

"Now, now. There's no need to shout. I haven't done anything to him yet. I just sent him a nice little letter telling him the same thing I just told you. But if you do not co-operate, I might have to do something to him. He is safe for now don't worry."

I started crying. I know I looked like a sook but I don't care. I was who knows where and Chris is probably worrying out of his head about me. I was alone, and I missed him so much.

*SLAP*

"Stop crying, you look stupid. If you don't stop I will hit you again."

*SLAP*

*SLAP*

"I said STOP!"

I calmed myself down, for fear of getting hit or worse. My face is probably red; I can feel the stings of the slap on my face.

"Who are you?"

"Oh, sweetie. I'm an old friend of yours. But I'm also your worst nightmare."

**? P.O.V**

Even after all these years, he was still handsome. But that just fuelled my fire. How could he? How could he do that, and then just get on with his life like he did nothing wrong? Everyone thinks he is so innocent and perfect. Well, I know better. And I'm going to make him suffer show the world that he isn't who he seems to be. And I'm starting with Chris. How that name disgusts me.

"Time for a nap I believe."

I just laughed at his stupid little scared face, as I shoved the needle into his neck.

"Until you wake up, Pj Liguori"

**Chris's P.O.V**

I can't tell the police. I have no idea where he is or who took him. All I have is this stupid note which isn't getting me anywhere. I haven't eaten much; I can't feel anything but sadness, worry and anxiety. Every time I try and sleep I see his face, and then wake up to an empty bed and no Pj. Then I have a panic attack and have to go outside to calm down.

I went to the door to get the mail, and my eyes immediately fell on a note. Same as the last one.

_To Chris Kendall._

_Hello again. Pj here has been co-operating so far; probably because he hasn't been awake long enough to mess up. I see you have done the same. To reward you, 6:00 pm on Friday, your phone will ring. Obviously it will be a blocked number. You will get to talk to Pj for 10 minutes only. If you keep doing as you are told, you will be able to talk to him. Until then. _

_Anonymous_

**Please review if you enjoyed, or just to tell me what you think. Also massive special thanks and internet hugs to NeverlandNat, for reviewing on every chapter. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT! (I wasn't yelling, just happy and excited.) ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! **

**Chris's P.O.V**

I somehow got through the rest of the week; it was probably the thought of being able to hear his glorious voice again. I sat nervously on my bed, afraid that whoever has him won't ring, and afraid that they will, but only to say something bad has happened.

_*RING RING*_

I cautiously hit answer, and waited.

"Ah, Chris I presume."

"Who are you?"

"I am anonymous. The person from the letters, who has Pj."

"Where is he?!"

"Right here, he woke up before I rung you. If he wasn't a bit tied up, and gagged at the moment, I'm sure he would be extremely excited to hear from you."

I would have been shocked if not for the anger, which the evil giggles only contributed to. Whoever took him has control over his wellbeing and his life at the moment, so I decided to stay calm.

"Would you mind putting him on the phone now please?"

"What manners you have. Certainly, but remember. 10 minutes. No longer."

I heard shuffling and then the sweet sound of my boyfriend filled my ears.

"Hey Chris, how's it going?"

"Horrible without you, I've been so worried. Are you okay?"

"I'll live."

I didn't miss the hopefully he mumbled, but decided to ignore it, we don't have much time.

"Look, I will find a way to get you back, safely. I don't know how yet, but I promise you with my life I will."

"I don't want you to get hurt."

"I won't, I'll be careful. Just concentrate on keeping yourself safe and alive, okay?"

"Okay. I have to go, I'm really sorry."

"It's fine, we'll talk soon, I promise. Bye, I love you and I will get you back."

"Okay. Bye, I love you most, I'll be waiting."

I heard some more shuffling and the sound of a chair scraping on what sounded like wood.

"That was lovely, wasn't it?"

"Yes. We will co-operate with you, just please make sure he is fed and given water."

"I will see what I can do about that. Seeing as you have both been good, same time next week, I will call. You will still be receiving notes from me throughout the week. Until then."

I hung up my phone and flopped back from my bed. He sounded so hurt and tired. What have they done to him?

**? P.O.V**

I hung up the phone. Then went back up the creaky stairs.

"Well, I think it's time you found out who I am."

I walked over to him, standing in front of him, and took of his blindfold and saw fear, shock and horror cross his face.

"Long time no see."

**Sorry for the cliff hanger, the kidnapper will be revealed soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**? P.O.V**

I tore the gag out of his mouth, delighted at the red marks it had caused.

"I must admit, I haven't missed you very much Pj. I'm assuming you want to know why I have kidnapped you. And why I let you talk to Chris. Well, I guess I could tell you, you won't be around long enough to do anything about it.

I was always envious of you. You were publicly bisexual, yet you never got teased about it, unlike me. You were accepted, you stayed popular. That's one of the things I always loathed about you. You were the popular, cool guy. Everyone loved you, even the teachers. You didn't put on an act and your good at absolute everything. And most of all, I loathe you because you took away my love, my life. Chris stopped talking to me, and you both fell in love with each other. I was pushed away, forgotten. Until now that is.

I personally find it quite ironic that I kidnapped you on the day you were going to propose to him. Oh yes, I know all about that. I know all about you and Chris, you're friends, family jobs. Everything. And I'm going to take that all away from you. Your friends, family, job, success, love. Life. Just like you took away mine."

**Pj's P.O.V**

"But, you were always so nice. I mean, you were quiet and kept to yourself quite a lot. But I never thought you hated me. Or would do this. Please don't, I won't tell anyone. I promise."

"People break promises. Nothing you can say will stop me."

He turned around, and I gave my all. I wrenched my hands out of the rope and leapt forward punching him in the head. Unfortunately I was very weak, and didn't do much damage.

"Oh no, that's no way to treat someone. I did warn you to co-operate. Obviously you cannot do that. It's really quite unfortunate.

I felt something hit the side of my head, and once again blacked out.

**Chris' P.O.V**

"Hello?"

"Hey, Chris. You know how you wanted some info about the note?"

"Yeah…?"

"I have good news and bad news. Bad news, there was some blood and it is Peej's. No fingertips. However I have an idea."

"Okay. What's your idea?" I tried to stop my voice from shaking.

"The notes are hand delivered. That has been confirmed. Thanks to CCTV cameras. So, what if I we followed whoever delivers the note, next time you get one, and we should be able to find out where he is?"

"Phil, you're a genius. Thank you. That might just work. But how are we going to do it?"

"I was thinking, I could wait and hide near your house. When the note is delivered, I text you where I am, and where Pj should be. But we are going to need reinforcement when we go."

"Okay, I'll call in some favours. Would you like to just stay over until I get a note? It could be any day this week."

"Sure. See you in 20."

"Okay. Bye."

I will get you Pj. I don't care if it kills me. I will get you back.

**Isn't that a plot twist? Even for me, I keep changing the story as I go along. ^_^ **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chris's P.O.V**

_**3 Days Later**_

I heard the doorbell ring and ran to the door. I texted Phil.

'_He's here. Go out the backdoor so you can follow him. Good luck and thank you. __CHRIS'_

'_On my way. __PHIL'_

I picked up the note and nervously read, filling up with dread and fear with each line.

_Bad news I'm afraid. Pj here didn't co-operate and tried to escape. What a silly billy! Unfortunately for both of you, there will be no call this week. Or ever again for that matter. Such a shame really, but, what can you do? Well you personally can't do anything. I could…but to be perfectly honest I don't want to. We will meet again one day soon Christopher. Until then_

_Anonymous_

"Fuck!"

_He is going to die. My beautiful Peej is going to die. NO! I told him, no, I promised him I would get him back and I will. I will save him. I have to. What did they mean 'We will meet again?' Who are they?_

I was so caught up in my thoughts it took me a while to realise my phone was ringing.

"Hello?"

"Finally. I thought that something had happened to you or worst! Why didn't you pick up? _Did_ something happen?"

"Sorry Phil, I was caught up in thoughts. I have read the note; I'll explain what was on it later. Please tell me you found something."

"Okay, I did actually. I followed whoever it was, I didn't see their face because they were wearing a hoodie and I was staying out of sight. But it is a male, if that helps. I followed him to a house, and I think Pj might be in there. Have you called in those favours yet?"

"Yes. Dan, Alex, Charlie and Ben are going to help us, and Carrie is coming to ring for help and look out if we need it."

"Awesome, do you have a pen and paper near?"

"Yes."

"Okay, I'll give you the address and you can let them know. I'll wait here out of sight. See you soon."

" ."

I wrote down the address and texted everyone to meet me there. I grabbed everything and went to the house.

_I'm on my way Peej, just hang on. _

**Is the suspense killing you yet? Because I really hope it isn't. Thanks for the reviews, they mean so much. Bye! ^_^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chris's P.O.V**

I met Phil at the address, and not long after that, everyone else was there.

"Dan, Charlie, Alex you check the house and the rooms. Ben, Phil and I will check the basement and attic. Carrie, you be on lookout and check the yard. If anything happens or you find something, yell out. If you can't signal to someone else to do it. Carrie, if you find something, text me. Carrie, when we have found something, we'll message you to ring the police and an ambulance. Apart from Carrie, don't walk around the house alone. Carrie, I'm sure you could beat up anyone who came your way. Okay?"

"Yep." They all agreed in unison.

"It's okay Chris, everyone will be fine, I'll be okay, and were going to find him. Justice will be given to whoever took him."

"Thanks Carrie. Thank you everyone, I couldn't do this without you. Let's go."

Carrie went to the back and we set off into the house. Ben, Phil and I checked the basement first, being the obvious place. Or so we thought. However we did find a pad of paper, the same paper the notes had been written on, a mobile phone and a camera.

"We better leave that for the police to find. Let's head up to the attic."

We found the hatch where the stairs to the attic where and climbed up. I noticed that they were very creaky. The attic was dark but I found a light switch and flicked it on. I started sobbing uncontrollably at the sight before me. Pj was tied up to a chair, and chained to the ground. He was bruised and bloody all over.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HE-"

I turned around to see a Ben hitting someone over the head with a plank of wood. I looked back to Pj, and with Phil's help, started to untie Pj. Ben found a key on a desk, and we unchained him from the ground. Then I picked him up in my arms and carried him down stairs, handing him to Ben for a second so I could climb down and took him again. Phil called Dan, Charlie and Alex, and messaged Carrie to ring the police and ambulance. We left the person up stairs, the police can deal with him when the get here. We waited outside for the ambulance, and I hopped in the back of the ambulance when they took Pj on a stretcher. The police would question me and Pj later. I looked at his bleeding, bloody, and bruised face, and seen the tears fall onto him.

"Will he be okay?"

"Hopefully. The doctors and nurses will do all they can for him, I'm sure he will be fine. At the moment our first priority is to get him into the E.R and assess his injuries."

I nodded, fighting back tears.

_They're going to save him. And when he is well and out of the hospital, I'm never going to let him go again._

**Happy?! They found him. GO BEN! Next 2 chapters will be up either tomorrow or Thursday, and then 2 on Monday, because i will be busy over the weekend. I am also planning on writing a angst oneshot, which i will upload when i have some time. BYE!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Pj's P.O.V**

"Chris, he's been in a coma for a month now. I'm sure you could get changed and have something to eat before he wakes up."

"I know, but I don't want to leave him, I promised him I wouldn't leave him alone."

"Fine. Compromise then. You go into his bathroom, and get changed. Dan will go and get you something to eat and a coffee."

"Okay, but will you stay here while I get changed please?"

"Yes."

"Thank you Carrie you're the best."

The voices drifted off, and I found myself in a white room.

"Hello? Where am I?" I yelled out.

"You were kidnapped. You tried to escape and you were beaten. You're friends and boyfriend found you and saved you. You're in an induced coma in the hospital right now."

"Who said that? And if I'm in a hospital, why does it look like a white room?"

"Because you're dreaming. I'm here to help you wake up. You're friends and family need you. _Chris needs you."_

The room disappeared, and my senses were returned to me. I felt a bed underneath me, and heard steady beeping beside me. I tried to open my eyes, but they felt like they were glued shut. I kept trying to open them, and was getting very anxious. The beeping became more frantic, and I heard Chris yell for a doctor. The voices were getting louder and I was getting more scared. My whole body felt like it was on fire. I felt like I was being squashed into a tiny box.

The beeping slowed down, and the pain slowly subsided. Once I felt more comfortable, and the voices didn't sound like they were bouncing around inside my head, I tried to open my eyes, and thankfully, they opened. The light was blinding at first, but I adjusted to the light quickly. I turned my head, it was stiff, but didn't hurt very much.

"PJ! You're awake!"

Chris leapt onto the bed with me, and gave me the biggest hug I have ever received in my life.

"You saved my life."

"I had some help."

"But you never gave up. Thank you. When I get out of here, I'm taking you out on a date."

"Oh Peej, I missed you so much."

We sat like that for a while, me in his arms, being careful not to hurt me. It was nice, I felt safe and loved with him. And when I got out, and I took him on a date, I was going to propose. Properly this time.

**Thank you for the reviews guys! It's awesome. **

_**vogonsoup: **_** There are a few chapters left, but I'm not sure when it will finish. I'm glad that you've enjoyed reading it!**

_**NeverlandNat: **_**Yay! They worked as a team and found him!**

_**the-perks-of-being-a-youtuber: **_**That's fantastic. It really does mean a lot to know that you and others like it so much.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Pj's P.O.V**

After a week, I was able to go home. Little did I know however, that Chris had planned a welcome home party? We had a ball. And later that night, I planned something special that would change the rest of our lives forever.

I was talking to Carrie, and remembered the day of my kidnapping.

"Hey Carrie, you know how before I was kidnapped you were helping me with planning of proposing."

"Yes. I was really excited and Dan was laughing at me. Pj, what are you trying to say?"

I grinned at her.

"I was wondering if you would like to do it again, but differently."

"OMG! Yes, yes, yes, yes."

"Haha thanks. Now, I need you to plan some things. I will book a place in the restaurant, and I have the ring, but I need you to do everything else, because Chris won't let me out of his sight."

"Sure thing. Aww, you're such a sweetie."

"Thanks Carrie, you're the best."

I gave her a hug and went to get a drink. Later that night, after everyone had gone home and we were cuddled up in bed, I looked over at Chris, a bit too long.

"What? Do I have something on my face, you keep staring at me."

"I just can't believe you saved me, I can't believe I'm here right now. I can't believe your mine."

"Well believe it baby, because there is no body in any universe the Doctor has seen I would rather be with than you."

We shared matching grins.

_Mr Kendall, just you wait. I will give you the biggest surprise of your life. Because I am not letting you go. And I'm not going to be taken from you again. _

**This is a filler chapter to set some things in motion, so I'm sorry if it seemed too short. And I'm sorry you had to wait, but I have been busy recently. **

_**NeverlandNat:**_** That's great, your not the only one, I believe Chris was as well. **** In due time, you will find out. **

_**The-perks-of-being-a-youtuber: **_**Yay! Well, look no further **

_**Potatoes-are-not-for-sex: **_**Thank you. I did try to put in suspense. I'm glad you are enjoying it, thank you. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chris's P.O.V**

"Chriiiis?"

"Yeeessss?"

"Are we busy tonight?"

"No, why?"

"I'm taking you on that date tonight, so you better get ready."

"Okay."

I walked to my room, and tried to pick out an outfit.

_It has to be really special. I mean it's a date! I have to make sure I look nice. What to wear?_

I took a shower and ended up putting on a black button up dress shirt, and black skinny jeans, with my batman converses.

_I just hope this looks good enough._

I fixed my hair, made sure it sat perfectly, grabbed my phone and wallet, and walked out. Pj was in the living room, looking absolutely dashing in a blue dress shirt and, coincidentally, black skinny jeans. He was wearing blue converse though.

"Wow, you look, amazing."

I looked down at my outfit, then over at him.

"What this old thing? I found this at the back of my cupboard and just threw it on."

He laughed, and it felt good. Good to have him back with me, good to hear him laugh.

"Well, shall we leave for our date?"

"I believe we shall."

I held his hand in mine, and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, and then we were on our way. Pj had made a reservation earlier, so all we had to do was walk in and we were seated. We were taken to upstairs in a corner of the fanciest part of the restaurant.

"Pj, this place is amazing. And our own spot?!"

"Anything for you, love. Now, what would you like to eat?"

After we had eaten all we could, including dessert, because who could pass up _'decadent mocha cheesecake'_ as our waiter so elegantly put it?

As we were leaving, we had already paid, (actually after Pj had paid because he insisted and wouldn't let me chip in anything), I noticed that Pj had stopped and was looking at me. I walked back over to him, he seemed nervous about something.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Uh, nothing. I just have to ask you something. Can you umm, move closer?"

"Sure."

I stepped forward so I was closer to him, and I swear I could see beads of sweat dripping from his forehead. He must have been nervous, because unless he is sick he shouldn't be sweating. It's the middle of winter.

I looked at him, and smiled.

"Chris, we have known each other for a long time now, and been together for a while. The past couple of months have been tough, but we have managed to stick through it, together. When I was taken, you found me, and even when it got hard, you never gave up. That day I was kidnapped, I was sorting things out for a surprise. For you. I wasn't able to deliver that surprise, so tonight, right now, I'm trying again. This whole thing probably sounds really cheesy, but hell to it.

Christopher Kendall. Would you do me the absolute honour and privilege, of marrying me?"

By then, he was on one knee, and I was crying.

"Yes. Yes, yes. Dammit yes!"

He stood up and we engulfed each other in a massive hug. When we had finished hugging, he slipped the ring on my finger, and put the matching one on his finger. It was a simple silver ring, but that was how we liked it. I put both my hands on his cheeks, and gently pressed my lips to his. He tasted like chocolate and love, and I wanted to soak in all I could. I had missed him so much, and now, I had the rest of my life to make up for it.

**Aww! This story won't have many chapters left, maybe 1 or 2. I hope this was fluffy enough, and gave you good feels. **

_**Potatoes-are-not-for-sex: **_**Yay! I was really excited, but nervous to write it. I hope it was good. She is, and ALLONSY!**

_**NeverlandNat: **_**Oh yes he is/has. :D I hope this has helped, I tried. ^_^**


	12. Epilogue

**Hello! So, here we are. At the end of yet another story. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favourite, followed, and just read it. The journey of writing this has been really fun, and I am sad to finish it. But I do have good news, which is at the bottom. I hope you enjoy, thank you. **

**Third Person P.O.V**

Pj and Chris got married on a lovely spring day, flowers were just blooming, and the sun was shining. Their friends and family were there, almost exploding with happiness, and they weren't the only ones. The fans were absolutely ecstatic, and very supportful. They were haters, there always is, though no one took any notice. Pj and Chris lived the rest of their lives with each other, as Mr's Kendall-Liguori. Their 3 children, eldest Ben, and twins, Laura and Valerie, were proud that they had 2 dads, not many other people did. They grew up to have lives and children of their own, but always visited their parents. As Pj and Chris grew older, they helped each other. If one got sick, the other would look after them. They never did forget that almost fateful time and Chris stuck true to his promise till the very end. On the day they died, they laid next to each other in the same bed, holding hands. Their last breaths were synchronised. They were never apart, and their love for each other stayed, even when they were gone. On their grave, it reads.

_Their love lasts forever, never fading, only growing stronger. They faced everything together, they lived their lives together. They existed together. _

_Now they lay hear together, for the whole universe to see. _

**I'm sorry if anyone was upset by this, I tried to make it happy, and I hope that it's a good enough ending. On to the good news. I have two Phan stories on the go at the moment. Thank You, and Love Throughout The Ages. TY, is an angst love story, and LTTA is somewhat a collection of small drabbles, focusing on milestones in their lives, from dating to death. LTTA doesn't have a specific schedule yet, and TY is being updated every second day. **

**Now, I have a question for you guys. I would like to write another Kickthestickz story, so I was wondering if anyone had any ideas or requests, and I will pick one and write it. So, if you would like to have a part in that, please leave a review, letting me know. Thank you. ^_^**


End file.
